Riding into Revelation
by Tek-Knight
Summary: "Sealed for eternity, she hatches a plan and waits for when the time comes when her four servants will rise again. And the moment that happens, seven seals will and she will break free. Thus, the end is near for she will bring the day we all have been dreading. The Apocalypse."


**Author's Note: HELLLLOOO EVERYBODY! Allow me to introduce myself for I am Mr. Anonymous424715 in case you don't know. I'll get to the point immediately by saying that this will be a Bleach fanfic that will take place after the Fake Karakura Arc and somewhere around the third season of High school DxD, possibly in beginning or after. So without further ado, let's get on our way.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach/Highschool DxD or its characters in anyway. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo & Highschool DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter One: The Beginning of the End**

 _..._

… _._

 _"…..Come to me..."_

…

…

…

 _"...Come to me..."_

…

…

 _"...Come to me..."_

…

…

 _"COME TO ME!"_

"AHHHH!" screamed Ichigo Kurosaki as he shot up from his bed, panting and sweating as he looked at around his room.

"Ichigo!" shouted Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, as he busted through the door of his room. He quickly went to his son's side and checked him for anything wrong.

"Ichi!?" Both Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki yelled as both of them entered their big brother's room to see if he was okay.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Isshin asked his son as he begun to examine his son for anything that might be possibly wrong.

"I'm fine, Dad," Ichigo replied as he got out of bed and went to get a towel from his closet to wipe the sweat off him.

"Are you sure you're okay Ichi?" Yuzu asked worryingly with Karin looking at her brother with a worried look.

"I'm fine Yuzu, just go back to bed." Ichigo responded as he finished drying and headed back and sat down on his bed.

"But-"

"No buts. Now go back to bed Yuzu. You too Karin." Ichigo ordered as both Yuzu and Karin hesitantly left his room before Karin gave one last look at his brother and left with Yuzu as both headed back to their room to sleep.

Ichigo was a bit relieved that his sisters finally left his room but quickly realized that his dad was still there, leaning against the wall on the other side.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Isshin asked as he went over to his desk and sat on the chair facing him.

Ichigo just took a deep breath and exhaled. He knew that his father would be the most worried one out of everyone in the family.

"I'm fine dad, it's just a bad dream." Ichigo replied.

Isshin didn't buy that response one bit as he was then going press his son on the matter.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Isshin asked with his voice taking on more of the 'father of the house'.

Ichigo just sighed in response, knowing his father wasn't going to back off as he initially hoped.

"I'm fine dad, really." assured Ichigo to his father.

Isshin looked at him carefully, deciding whether or not to leave him be or stay. Deciding the latter, he got from the chair and headed towards the door to leave.

"If you need anything, just let me know alright." Isshin told his son before exiting his room and closing the door to his room as left.

Ichigo relaxed for a bit, relieved that his family had left his room.

He went to the window and opened it to let the cool air enter his room and come in contact with him.

Deciding that he seemed fine, he went lay down on his bed and attempted to go to sleep.

But he couldn't.

Not with so many things that have been going through his head as of lately.

Twelve months have passed since the defeat of Aizen and the Arrancars, including his loss of Shinigami/Hollow powers. Since then, he hadn't seen Rukia or any other Shinigami since, and his friends have been busy as of late since it's their last year in Karakura High.

These last twelve months have been sort of depressing for him. And if that doesn't make it bad already, he's been having strange dreams recently. Some could be considered nightmares, but if compares them all together, they're really strange dreams he's been having. They all seem to involve some sort of voice calling to him and that was it.

But for some reason, he seems to be familiar with this voice.

' _Probably me just overthinking._ ' thought Ichigo as he decided to go to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Meanwhile, At Kuoh Town**

Issei was having the best sleep of his life.

Why may you ask?

Because on his right was Rias Gremory, his master, and on his left was Akeno Himejima, the Queen, with both Asia, the bishop, sleeping on top of him.

This was the best way for a Harem King to sleep.

Despite everything that has happened, even after fighting his "rival" weeks ago, it all seemed alright at this point in his life.

He was finally living his dream.

' _Everything is good._ ' thought Issei as he continued to enjoy the warmth that all three girls were emitting.

 **[** _ **Is it?**_ **]**

Issei was startled a bit but not enough that the girls would notice.

' _Ddraig?_ ' thought Issei as he glanced down at his left arm.

His arm didn't have his Sacred Gear activated, which was weird considering that he just heard his voice just now.

"Probably was just in my head." muttered Issei to himself as he went to go back to sleep.

 **[** _ **That's because it was coming from your head, boy.**_ **]** said Ddraig within his thoughts.

"What?" Issei uttered.

 _ **[Close your eyes.**_ **]**

"Wha-"

 _ **[Just close your eyes.]**_ Ddraig demanded within his mind.

Deciding to listen, Issei closed eyes and waited for further instructions on what he wanted.

He waited and nothing happened.

Until...

"Hey Ddraig, why is it getting warmer all of the sudden?" Issei asked.

…

"Hey, Ddraig?"

…

Running out of patience, he decided to open his eyes and question Ddraig.

"Hey Ddraig, what's the idea of maki-" was all Issei manage to say when suddenly realized where he was.

He was no longer in his room surrounded by beautiful girls but rather by blazing fire everywhere he looked.

"This again?" Issei muttered as he looked around the blazing inferno for Ddraig.

 **[Yes, this again!]** Ddraig roared as he appeared the inferno looking down on Issei.

"What is it, this time, Ddraig?" Issei questioned, wanting to go back to reality in sleeping with his harem.

 **[I'm disappointed in you.]** Ddraig said as he looked down on Issei.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

 **[Look at yourself! Acting like everything is okay after being defeated by the White Dragon!]** Ddraig roared.

"Defeat!?" Issei said, looking at Ddraig confusingly.

 **[The White Dragon did not take us seriously towards the end when he was to unleash Juggernaut Drive at our weakest moment.]** Ddraig explained before continuing **[That right there is unforgivable!]**

Ddraig let out another roar, angered that he and his host lost against their rivals.

"Look Ddraig, I'm upset to bet let's try and forget all about that, okay?" Issei suggested as looked up at Ddraig.

Ddraig looked down at his host for a few moments before he began to roar in laughter uncontrollably.

 **[You, a human, telling me to forget my instincts as a dragon.]** Ddraig replied as he continued to laugh.

"Wait, that's not what I me-"

 **[THEN YOU ARE MORE FOOLISH THAN I BELIEVED ISSEI HYOUDOU!]** Ddraig roared as the flames surrounding both began to rise and spiral out control.

"What the!?" Issei shouted as the flames started to engulf him.

 **[Remember this well Issei, we are destined to fight the White Dragon Emperor. Nothing matters until we defeat them and we stand victorious understand!]** Ddraig roared as the flames surrounding Issei engulfed him.

Issei shot out of his bed and looked around the room. He looked down and noticed that the girls were still sleeping, not noticing he was awake.

Deciding he needed space, he got out of bed carefully and went to the nearest window in his room and opened it to let the cool air enter his room.

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out, he looked at his arm that holds the Boosted Gear and looks at it deeply.

' _What's gotten into you Ddraig?_ ' thought Issei before closing the windows and heading back to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Meanwhile at the Soul Society**

Deep within the Seireitei, underneath Squad 1 barracks to be exact, resides the Central Great Underground Prison of the Seireitei.

The prison is divided up into 8 levels of prison. In the level known as Muken, is where it is said to have the most dangerous criminals of the Soul Society in history residing there.

And as of now, Muken only hold one individual.

That man is known as former 5th Division Captain and lord of Las Noches, Sōsuke Aizen.

Aizen was imprisoned in Muken for 20,000 years, something that Aizen thought was comedic, considering who he is.

He was strapped with leather black bands with red stakes piercing his chest and bound against three pillars, with his body bound in the middle and his arms bound in each one.

"What an interesting sight to see?" was said in the darkness.

Even though Aizen couldn't see or hear who or where the voice was coming from, he could feel the individual's presence.

Something dark.

Something...familiar.

Aizen moved his head towards the source of the voice as if listening to what they were saying.

"Sōsuke Aizen, is it now?" the mysterious individual said as they drew near Aizen.

"You may have been defeated in battle, but you still give off the feeling of superiority, Sōsuke." The individual said they put their hand on Aizen's chest as if examining something.

"You have done well in growing strong, despite being locked in this rotting hole." Said the mysterious figure as their hand began to glow a dark purple.

"But it's not over yet, right Sōsuke?"

As the individual finished speaking, a flash of light engulfed both the mysterious individual and Aizen.

 **Meanwhile**

"Captain, stop this right now!" Nanao yelled as she took away the jug of sake away from her captain, Shunsui Kyoraku.

"~Oh come on, Nanao~, " said Shunsui as he drank his cup of sake despite having the rest taken away and having to do paperwork so early in the morning.

"Captain, how many times have I told you not to drink so early in the morning especially when you have paperwork to do!" Nanao exclaimed as Shunsui just kept drinking his sake, much to her annoyance.

"Come on now Nanao, can I just enjoy myself once in a while." Shunsui argued with Nanao.

Before Nanao could argue with her captain any further, the sound of laughter was heard.

Both Nanao and Shunsui looked at the door of his office and showed that Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division, standing at the front of his door with a jug of sake in hand.

"He, Jushiro." Shunsui greeted, along with Nanao who simply just bowed her head slightly before leaving the both of them alone in the captain's office.

"Hello to you as well, Shunsui" Jushiro replied as he took a seat in front of Shunsui's desk while placing the jug of sake on his desk.

"It's always nice to have you come by Jushiro." Shunsui said as he opened one of his desk drawers and took out another sake cup for his best friend.

"I think it's times like these that you enjoy my company whenever I bring sake with me." Jushiro said as he opened the chug of sake and poured for both him and Shunsui to drink.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Shunsui as he took a sip of sake.

"Oh not much, just wanted to see how you were doing old friend?" replied Jushiro as he took a sip of sake as well.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Shunsui questioned.

This caused Jushiro to laugh quite a bit before answering.

"I'm doing quite fine." replied Jushiro.

"How about your lieutenant?"

"Rukia is still getting used to being a lieutenant, despite the help from Abarai." Jushiro replied.

"It's nice to see that Kuchiki is finally a lieutenant after everything that has happened." Shunsui said as he drank some more sake.

"It nice to finally be able to rest after everything that has happened." Jushiro replied as he took a sip of sake.

"We won the battle in the end with no losses in the end." Shunsui said.

"Well we did suffer one loss," said Jushiro sadly "Ichigo sacrificing his power for our victory."

"Hey, why the long face?" Shunsui questioned before continuing "It's only a matter of time before he gains them back again like Kisuke talked about."

"Your right." said Jushiro before taking another sip of his sake. "That reminds me, how are we going to te-"

 **BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Sake cups were dropped as all attention around from the two captains and the everyone in the Seireitei turned towards the source of the explosion.

"What in blazes is going on!" Jushiro shouted as both him and Shunsui looked at the direction of where the explosion was caused.

They looked on horror as they realized that location of the explosion was the 1st Division barracks.

"Old Man!" yelled Shunsui as he and Jushiro immediately shunpoed to where the 1st division barracks were.

As they shunpoed across the Seireitei to where the burning barracks of the Captain-Commander were.

 **BOOOOOM!**

 **BOOOOOM!**

 **BOOOOOM!**

Both captains stopped as they landed near the barracks and noticed in horror as everywhere in the Seireitei were explosions.

"Jushiro! What's goi-" was all he managed to say as their was another explosion near. In which unfortunately, both were caught in the explosion.

 **In the Distant**

"What a sight to see," said the mysterious figure, revealed to be covered by black cloak from head to toe, as he/she watched in wonder of the destruction going on in the Seireitei that he/she caused.

"Don't you think it's beautiful, eh Aizen?" The cloaked figured asked as he/she looked back.

From looking behind, the figure looked at Aizen, who was unstrapped partly from his face along with his hands, on the ground and knocked out.

Strangely however, he was radiating both purple and golden reiatsu as it looked like it was burning off the black bands wrapped around him.

The cloaked figure approached Aizen at a certain distance and begun to mumble something.

Seconds after he/she finished what they were saying, a giant circle beneath them spawned out of nowhere as the ground encircled began to glow black crimson.

"One down," said the figure as the circle began to rise up and engulf both Aizen and the cloaked figure.

"Three more to go," he/she said before they were engulfed entirely by the magic circle, disappearing completely entirely to who knows where.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So far those who are wondering what this story is about you'll have to read and find out. Some of you might've figured it out, so if you did, props to you guys and gals. Leave a review on what you thought of this story, good or bad, and don't forget to favorite/follow it.**

 **-Anonymous424715 out.**


End file.
